2019 FIFA Club World Cup Final
| team1score = 1 | team2 = Flamengo | team2association = | team2score = 0 | date = | stadium = Khalifa International Stadium | city = Doha | man_of_the_match1a = Roberto Firmino (Liverpool) | referee = Abdulrahman Al-Jassim (Qatar) | attendance = 45,416 | weather = Clear night 20 °C (68 °F) 66% humidity | previous = 2018 | next = 2020 }} The 2019 FIFA Club World Cup Final was the final match of the 2019 FIFA Club World Cup, an international club football tournament hosted by Qatar. It was the 16th final of the FIFA Club World Cup, a FIFA-organised tournament between the club champions from each of the six continental confederations, as well as the host nation's league champions. The final was contested between English club Liverpool, representing UEFA as the reigning champions of the UEFA Champions League, and Brazilian club Flamengo, representing CONMEBOL as the reigning champions of the Copa Libertadores. The match was played at the Khalifa International Stadium in Doha]] on 21 December 2019. Liverpool won the match 1–0 after extra time for their first FIFA Club World Cup title. Teams In the following table, finals until 2005 were in the FIFA Club World Championship era, since 2006 were in the FIFA Club World Cup era. Note: On 27 October 2017, FIFA officially recognised all the champions of the Intercontinental Cup as club world champions, in equal status to the FIFA Club World Cup. *IC: Intercontinental Cup (1960–2004) *FCWC: FIFA Club World Cup finals (2000, 2005–present) Venue The final will take place at the Khalifa International Stadium in Doha, Qatar. The venue previously hosted matches at the 2011 AFC Asian Cup, including the final, and was chosen as a venue for the 2022 FIFA World Cup. Originally, the final (along with the second semi-final and third place match) was to be played at the Education City Stadium, also located in Doha. However, the matches were moved after the opening of the Education City Stadium was postponed to early 2020. Route to the final Liverpool Liverpool qualified for the Club World Cup as champions of the UEFA Champions League, having defeated Tottenham Hotspur in the final. The club had previously played in the 2005 Club World Championship, finishing as runners-up to São Paulo. Liverpool's participation in the tournament required them to field a squad of youth players in their EFL Cup quarter-final fixture against Aston Villa, losing 5–0 in the process. Liverpool entered with a bye to the semi-finals, where they faced North American champions Monterrey of Mexico. The Reds went ahead in the 12th minute with a strike by Naby Keïta, who collected a pass from Mohamed Salah at the top of the box. Monterrey equalised two minutes later as Rogelio Funes Mori, who collected a rebound off Alisson's save of a volley taken by Jesús Gallardo. Liverpool had several chances to retake the lead and switched to a new formation after half-time, but were unable to score and left themselves open to counter-attacks. Substitute Roberto Firmino scored the winning goal for Liverpool in the first minute of stoppage time, tapping in a pass from Trent Alexander-Arnold within the six-yard box. Flamengo Flamengo qualified for the Club World Cup as winners of the Copa Libertadores, defeating River Plate with two last-minute goals by Gabriel Barbosa in the final, which was played a month before the Club World Cup. Flamengo entered with a bye to their semi-final match against AFC Champions League winners Al Hilal of Saudi Arabia. Flamengo started poorly and nearly conceded to Bafétimbi Gomis in the 16th minute after a big rebound from goalkeeper Diego Alves. Two minutes later, Mohammed Al-Breik crossed low to Salem Al-Dawsari in the box who scored the opening goal. Flamengo did little to create good chances in the first half but returned with a different posture and higher defensive line in the second half. Within three minutes, Flamengo's attacking trio leveled the score: Gabriel Barbosa found Bruno Henrique open inside the box, who rolled the ball across to Giorgian De Arrascaeta for the equalizer. Diego came on in substitute for Gerson and initiated the play in the 78th minute that resulted in Rafinha's cross to Bruno Henrique for the go-ahead header. Three minutes later, Diego found Bruno Henrique in the box whose cross was deflected in by Ali Al-Bulaihi for an own-goal. Moments later, André Carrillo of Al-Hilal was sent off after hitting De Arrascaeta. Flamengo advance with the 3–1 victory. Match Details |time=20:30 |team1=Liverpool |score=1–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Flamengo |goals1=Firmino |goals2= |stadium=Khalifa International Stadium, Doha |attendance=45,416 |referee=Abdulrahman Al-Jassim (Qatar) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Statistics Post-match With the win, Liverpool secured their first Club World Cup title, becoming the second English club to win the competition after Manchester United in 2008. Liverpool's Roberto Firmino was given the man of the match award, while teammate Mohamed Salah was awarded the Golden Ball by FIFA's Technical Study Group, which was jointly awarded with the Alibaba Cloud Player of the Tournament award. Flamengo's Bruno Henrique won the tournament's Silver Ball award. External links * Final 2019 Category:Liverpool F.C. matches Category:Clube de Regatas do Flamengo matches Category:2019–20 in English football Category:2019 in Brazilian football Category:2019–20 in Qatari football